Bringing Sexy Back
by klaine-lover1996
Summary: "If Anderson doesn't think you're sexy, then you'll just have to prove him wrong." Kurt is gonna show Blaine just how sexy he can be! But will it be sexy? Will Blaine think he's sexy? Rated T, no sexy times, just bad language & sexual innuendos!
1. Revenge?

_**My second fanfic! Okay so I got this idea when I was watching the performance of 'Animal' on Youtube, and then I was thinking of sexy songs and then BAM! This story was made! Hope you enjoy it! & hopefully my spelling/grammar is a little bit better! Oh, by the way I'm from England so excuse my English terms!**_

_**The first chapter is not very long, it's like an introduction into the story, but you gotta read it! Thanks again!**_

_**xxx Klaine-lover1996 xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, though I wish I did! **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt Hummel now has a boyfriend. His name is Blaine Anderson and, much to Kurt's dismay, he doesn't think he's 'sexy' - and that when he tries to be sexy, it looks like _gas pains. _And to be told that by the boy you're practically head-over-heels in love with is the most embarrassing thing ever. And even though when Kurt finally gets the lead soloist, he still knows that Blaine doesn't think he's sexy.

But Kurt Hummel has a plan, and Blaine Anderson will never know what will hit him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**KURT'S POV**

I am currently Skpying with the fabulous and diva-licious (is that even a word?) Mercedes, who is aware of the pains I go through here at Dalton.

"Oh, Mercedes, I miss you so much! I _need_ my girlfriends, and trust me, being in an all boys school is _fabulous_!" This caused a snicker from the person on the monitor, but Kurt continued on. "But trust me when I say I've had enough of boys and their crude jokes and terrible excuse's of personal hygiene. Save me!"

And the one thing I know I can trust from Mercedes Jones, aside from her being my best friend and all, is that she gives great advice.

"White boy, please! Tell me you and your 'little boy' - oh, don't look at me like that! - are still together. Please tell me you still are, you guys look incredible together!" she laughs at the expression I made when she's finished. I mean, calling my boyfriend, _boyfriend_, 'little boy' - I mean, he's probably an inch smaller in height, but it's as if I certainly give a Gaga about that.

"Yes, 'Cedes were still together. But it's just…" _Maybe I can tell her about Blaine, maybe she can help me?_

"Spill. Now," her tone had instantly gone from 'happy-to-finally-talk-to-you' to 'oh-hell-to-the-no'. And usually, that's a bad sign.

"It's just... Blaine doesn't think that... I'm _sexy_!" I blush the same color as my scarf, a sunset red, for the fact that my voice cracked on the last word. I look back at the screen to see Mercedes, trying ever so hard to not laugh her brains out. "Go ahead and laugh, then."

And then as if a plug has been released, my already sensitive ears just became even _more_ sensitive because of the sudden burst of laughter coming through the headphones. And on the monitor I can see Mercedes, back arched over, head in her hands, tears streaming down her face from too much laughter.

"A-are y-you kidding m-me, Kurt? P-please tell me y-you are!" I look at her with a serious expression and she erupts into more fits of laughter, "OH MY GOD, you aren't kidding! I'm so sorry, Kurt! But are you really trying to tell me that your boyfriend Anderson doesn't think you're _sexy_?"

Ever since she met Blaine, she's been calling him Anderson. And because she's like a mom, she's being overprotective of me towards him for being my first boyfriend, and add to the fact that she has paternal instinct over me whenever we were around each other.

"Yes, I know! We performed 'Animal' and I thought I was doing some pretty sexy facial expressions. But afterwards he asked me if I was okay, and of course I was confused, so he said when I was singing I looked like I had…..gas pains. _Gas pains_, 'Cedes! The boy I was crushing on told me I looked like I had _gas pains_! Yeah, we're together now and all but it still hurts."

My eyes began to prickle and with the gasp from the other side, I knew that I was tearing up.

"Damn you, Anderson. I'm gonna come over there and kick your fine behind!" she said angrily as she narrowed her eyes.

When Mercedes makes a threat, she sure as hell sees it gets done, whatever it takes.

"Mercedes Jones, you are not beating up my boyfriend. Oh, and thank you for saying his ass is fine, because that is one reason why I like our uniform pants, it gives a really great view!" _That should settle her down!_

Through the headphones, I could hear the steady breathing of Mercedes trying to calm herself down, and then as if by pure knowledge, I could see her start to smirk. And that kind of smirk always ends up with different results. But this smirk looks... evil? Oh, Gaga.

"Oh, Gaga, Mercedes, what are you thinking!" _Shit! Now that is something I never wanted to see being aimed at Blaine, she is so plotting something!_

"Kurt, have you ever heard of a favorite dish of mine called… revenge?" her smirk was too wide for comfort, it looked almost painful.

"…What do you mean?" _I have no idea how this is going to end up, even._

"If Anderson doesn't think you're sexy, then you'll just have to prove him wrong."

My head snapped up faster than you could say 'Vogue' and you could see the plotting and scheming turning through the clogs in her brain, but the idea wasn't bad at all.

_Now I know why I'm friends with this fabulous woman. Not only is her fashion sense impeccable but she knows just what to do._

And with an identical smirk growing on my lips, I said, "Mercedes, I like how you think."

_I am going to love getting revenge on Blaine, and he will soon find out that you never tell a Hummel that he is not sexy. Watch out Blaine, 'cause I'm bringing sexy back!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Thank you for reading on to the end! This is the first chapter, and I don't know how many chapter there will be! I'm uploading them all at once! So there will be no need to wait! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are very welcome! **_

_**Harsh or nice..? **_

_**xxx klaine-lover1996 xxx**_


	2. For Your Entertainment!

_**Thank you, guys for reading the first chapter, and then clicking to read on! I love you guys! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: again I do not own Glee, or any of the characters mentioned!**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 2

Step 1 into the master plan to show Blaine I am indeed sexy: Get him to come to the auditorium at 6.30pm sharp, no questions asked!

**Hey, change of plans, I was thinking of something, so could you meet me in the auditorium at 6.30? – K xx**

A few minutes later, my phone buzzed and lit up with Blaine's picture, I opened and his reply was:

**Sounds like a date, meet you there! 3 love you – B xx**

Even after dating for over a month, the fact that Blaine loves me leaves me shaking with joy. My fingers moved at an enormous speed to send a reply.

**Only the best for my boyfriend. It's a surprise, so don't come any earlier or LATE, or you will so not get any more kisses. *evil laugh* :D – K xx**

I could feel a smirk appearing on my lips, _and a surprise I shall be._

**:O no kisses! How will I ever live? :D Don't worry I'll get there on time - no earlier, no later. What would I do without my Kurtie's kisses! 3 – B xx**

One last text, then the preparations begins.

**Call me 'Kurtie' again and you won't get any kisses any time soon. Don't get cocky, Anderson! :D love you too, babe! 3 – K xx**

I put my phone down on the bedside table and walked over to where my girls are. They came from Lima to lend a helping hand so that I could really give a show-stopping performance. And to the fact that they were going to make me look sexy and make Blaine never take his eyes off me. But then again, my phone buzzed and I quickly went over to check it.

**Are you sure you're Kurt? Because that sounded just like Mercedes, lol. You get like her every day babe! But you're my diva, so back away, Mercedes! ;D 3 – B xx**

_I could never get the hang of this. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Step 2 into the master plan to show Blaine I am indeed sexy: Perform and make Blaine beg!

"Mercedes, what the hell!"

Mercedes came rushing over, she looked at me with worried eyes, I shoved the piece of papers in her face, and she just looked at it, confusion dawning on her face and then a spark of recognition as she said, "Oh, come on, Kurt. This is what you want, anyway!" She gave me the 'bitch-please' look and of course, I just had to love her for it.

"Okay, but I don't want him to beg..." Mercedes looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I want him to yearn for me."

And with that, both of us stood there staring at each other, she with a knowing smirk and me with a dumb and love-struck grin. And with that, the preparations were done and all we needed to do was wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BLAINE'S POV**

_I wonder what Kurt wants? _

The clock beside my desk flashes 6.25pm in red and so I decide that it's time leave to meet Kurt.

I walk out of my dorm room and close the door, locking it before walking down the corridor, the door to the courtyard swinging upon as they chilly breeze brushes past me. I carry on walking, hugging my body close for warmth and as I approached the doors of the auditorium, I hear noises from within - not just Kurt alone, but a few female voices.

_Girls? What are girls doing here?_

I press my ear up to the door and try to listen for any distinct voices. I heard a familiar voice, "C'mon, Kurt, its time!"

_Wait is that Mercedes? What is she doing here? _

I check my watch; it shows 6.30. _Right on the dot._ _Well, time to find out what this is all about._

I knock on the door of the auditorium, and from within there were a few giggles and the shuffling of feet. I take this as my chance to enter. I open the door to find the whole auditorium pitch black.

"What? Hey, Kurt! Why is it so dark?"

The fact that it came out in a snort ensured a quick giggle from someone in the direction of the stage. And then as if a microphone is being switched on, Kurt finally speaks.

"Blaine, take a seat. You might want to sit down for this."

I walked slowing to the front row and sat. Exactly in the middle, I could see the outline of Kurt on the stage, and by looking really closely, I can see the outline of other people in the far back, but it's too dark to number them.

Then Kurt spoke again. "Hey, Blaine, remember when you said I wasn't sexy?"

_Oh God! Not this! _"Unfortunately, I do. Why?"

"Well, then. That's good, because this will make it even sweeter…."

"What -" I was interrupted by the loud start of familiar music.

_Oh. My. Perry._

As I look on, the lights are switched on and Kurt stood center-stage in the sexiest outfit I have ever seen he wore. Painfully tight leather jeans that hugged his legs nicely - might I say to his ass, his shirt was black with - _is that sequins? - _which definitely hugged every place I could think and look at. He wore knee high spiked commander boots that anyone who wasn't Kurt wouldn't be able to pull off, and then his hair. _You must be kidding me! _Instead of the pristine amount hairspray that held his hair perfectly, his hair was set free and gel was placed instead, in which he trended a messy mop that looked incredibly sexy.

_Ngh. Holy..._

And then he began to sing.

_So hot out of the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit, are you with it?  
>Baby don't be afraid<br>I'mma hurt you real good baby _

Kurt was walking – no, _strutting -_ around the ladies as if he was meant to be there. And to make things even hotter than it already is, he grinded his hips in a so-sensual way, making my lower region constrict against my clothing. His voice, instead of the high-pitched angelic tone he normally sports, it was raw and rough that to Blaine, was incredibly _hot._

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<br>I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name<br>_

He shook his hips with an amazing speed, and on the last line, one of the ladies, Brittany, as he remembers, crawled on her knees like a predator and grabbed Kurt's thigh, to which Kurt started to -

_Did he just thrust? Oh my freaking God. Kill me __**now.**_

_No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<em>

_Oh!_  
><em>Do you know what you got into<em>  
><em>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do<em>  
><em>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_Oh!_  
><em>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<em>  
><em>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<em>  
><em>But I'm about to turn up the heat<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

In the second verse of the chorus, he changed back to his angelic voice and then on the last two lines, he transitioned it so he sounded like he was having sex and, to me, I have never felt _so_ turned on before.

_It's all right  
>You'll be fine<br>Baby I'm in control  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both<br>Close your eyes, not your mind  
>Let me into your soul <em>

The back-up dancers were harmonizing and echoing the last lyrics of the song, and Kurt was just so hot, I definitely have a little problem in the southern region of my body. And if Kurt wanted to prove he was sexy, which I think he is, he certainly is now.

_Or he already _is_ sexy, and it just took me all this time to realize it. Wow, way to go, Anderson!_

_I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown  
><em>

Another one of the dancers, he recognised as Santana, swooned her way over to Kurt and slid her body up Kurt's body to which Kurt followed with his gloved hand, and then he -

_Wait, did he just slap her ass! I can't take it anymore! I want to climb onto that stage and work HIM till he's totally blown! Oh my god, Blaine! Undapper thoughts, undapper thoughts!_

_No escaping when I start_  
><em>Once I'm in I own your heart<em>  
><em>There's no way to ring the alarm<em>  
><em>So hold on 'til it's over<em>

_Oh!_  
><em>Do you know what you got into<em>  
><em>Can you handle what I am about to do<em>  
><em>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
><em>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<em>  
><em>But I'm about to turn up the heat<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

Kurt pounced on the last note – yes, _pounced_ - off the stage and strutted oh-so sexily to where I was sitting, a lustful look in his eyes. And what could be described as only illegal, he sat on _my _lap and whispered the following lyrics into my ear in a stage voice. Uncontrollable shivers ran through my body, and as I looked up at Kurt, he must have sensed my pleasure because he grinned.

_Oh  
>Do you like what you see?<br>Oh  
>Let me entertain yah 'til you scream<em>

He shuffled off my lap once he hit the note, which I could feel make my lap jump in pleasure.

___Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!_  
><em>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<em>  
><em>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<em>  
><em>But I'm about to turn up the heat<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

All I could hear were the breathing of all the occupants on the stage. Kurt was staring intently at me, as if trying to decipher a code, which was actually my answer. The girls, noticing we needed privacy, quickly tip-toed off the stage, leaving my heavily breathing boyfriend and an equally heavily breathing and _very _turned on me; because from that performance, I am literally out of breath.

Kurt was the first to speak - he must have regained his regular breathing pattern before me.

"So, how was it?" he asked confidently, but with a tinge of nervousness.

I looked up from my chair, and noticing just how sexy he was, I walked over to the stage.

I pointed my finger at him as a 'come hither', and then he placed himself on the stage, stomach first, and leaned his ear in my direction. And as how turned on I really am, I whispered:

"Too undeniably hot and sexy as hell, Hummel."

It was more than a whisper as it turned out to be a low growl, which for Kurt sent him arching in a pleasurable way, making him gasp unintentionally so.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a fierce and bruising kiss, which to my surprise Kurt, responded just as fiercely. I glided my tongue upon the entrance of his mouth, to which he opened slightly as if giving me permission. I slide my tongue in and explored every inch of his mouth, so glad that I he is mine.

After what felt like hours, we both pulled apart for air - a reminder to us to our dismay that we're humans. I stared at the oceanic blue eyes of my boyfriend, and saw nothing but love... and lust.

Remind me never again to tell a Hummel that he is not sexy. Hmm, on second thought, forget I even said that, because Kurt Hummel just definitely brought sexy back.

_Back off, bitches. He's mine._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Thank you so much to everyone who read this! And thank you to the beautiful dapperyklutz, who took time to proof-read this! I love ya hun! Reviews would be nice!**_


End file.
